Light, Titanium, And Water
by CLAUDALEC
Summary: Light, Titanium, And Water. Three different elements. Three different girls - Lucy, Erza, and Juvia. Romantic friendship and the search for intimacy. This story contains two oneshots.


Light, Titanium, And Water. Three different elements. Three different girls. A story that contains two oneshots.

.

.

.

 **Light And Titanium Can Never Be Blended**

.

Erza kept hitting on Lucy and she tried to have her in bed. And she did. After taking many glasses of liquor, finally she became her first. Lucy lost her virginity. So did Erza. They slept in a same bed in Lucy's room. No clothes at all. Only a large blanket that covered their bodies, mostly.

Lucy woke up from her sleep. Its still morning she guessed. Maybe around 8 or 9 AM. She could tell by the sunshine filtered by the curtain that moderately illuminated her bed. Her mind was spinning around. She could hardly remember what had happened last night. She tried to think clearly as lying in the bed lazily.

"Good morning, Lucy." Erza's upper body suddenly appeared getting on top of Lucy. She tried to give her a morning kiss. Lucy was surprised and she blushed. In a reflex, she pushed Erza away.

Erza was surprised by Lucy's reaction. "Ah.. Erza!" Lucy screamed. She knew it was her but she didn't know why she became resistant to her. It was a sudden.

"What's the matter, Lucy?" Erza wondered. "Why are you rejecting me? Weren't we already doing that last night?"

Lucy didn't answer. She didn't even know why she resisted Erza and why she couldn't have helped being dragged by her last night. They were drunk and so forth. And then it just happened that way.

"It's alright, Lucy." Erza spoke up again. "Maybe you're just surprised that we are here together... And without clothes too."

Silent again. Lucy looked down. Her cheeks were still blushing.

"Look, Lucy." said Erza. "Last night. I really meant it when I said I loved you. I would never play with your heart. We can go through this together... Huh?"

Erza stopped speaking as she saw tears dripping down Lucy's cheeks. She cried.

"Lucy? Are you ok?" Erza asked for Lucy's feelings.

"You are cruel, Erza!" Lucy finally spoke up as wiping her tears. Erza was stunned.

"I.. I may not be ready for this all but at the same time I can't get away from this!" Lucy cried harder.

Erza moved closer and tried to fondle Lucy's head but she slapped her fist.

"Don't touch me!"

Erza held her fist. She looked at Lucy in confusion and sympathy.

"You are so, cruel..." Lucy mumbled.

After a few minutes without words, only the sound of Lucy's cry, Erza tried to speak to her again.

"Look, Lucy. I am truly sorry about what happened last night. It was out of control but... I promise I will take responsibility. We can make it, Lucy. Together. You and me. Trust me."

Lucy didn't respond.

"Lucy...?" Erza asked.

Still no response from Lucy. Erza carefully tried to calm her down. "Look, Lucy. I knew what I said and what I did. And I still do. So you don't have to worry about where our relationship is going to be. When I say I love you then I really mean it." Erza smiled at Lucy. She then moved closer and slowly tried to reach Lucy's chin and kiss her in the lips.

Erza's lips tasted so soft and warm. Lucy could feel it. Unlike last night, when she thought her oral language showed aggressiveness and wildness.

"Its okay, Lucy." said Erza in a low voice. "Everything will be fine." She then fondled Lucy's hair and leaned next to her and gently put her head on her chest. "Lucy, You don't have to give me an answer right now. But I will be waiting for it."

Erza's warmness and gentleness somewhat made Lucy feel better. Although she didn't know what feelings she had for her. They eventually didn't talk about what had happened between them last night. Erza then asked Lucy to have some breakfast together. She would be the one who cooked.

.

However, things didn't seem to get better even after a few days. Everything had become more complex. Lucy didn't know where her heart was going to be. Should she be with Erza or should she leave her? She didn't even have courage to pick any option.

Since that, Lucy could hardly behave as usual when she was with Erza or when she was around her. For many times, she felt like she wanted to be with her whenever she wasn't with her. However, whenever she was with her suddenly she felt like she didn't want to be with her.

When everyone gathered in Fairy Tail's lounge, Lucy always tried to take a glance at Erza but, she didn't know why, at the same time Erza tried to take a glance at her too. Their eyes often met. And then they felt awkward.

One month had passed. Lucy still couldn't behave as usual and she hadn't given an answer yet. She and Erza seemed more distant and they rarely talked. It seemed that they tried to avoid conversations. Erza didn't seem to show something wrong with her. However in contrast, Lucy wasn't that good at hiding her feelings.

One by one her comrades started to suspect that there was something off about Lucy. They thought she was sad or in a long bad mood, which they weren't all wrong. They tried to console her. Natsu, Happy, Gray, Mira, and the other comrades of hers. But she couldn't give a cheerful response as they expected. She tried to assure them she was fine but they didn't seem to believe.

.

One day in Fairy Tail's lounge.

Lucy didn't see Erza. She heard from everyone that she was on her S-Class mission. Before that, Natsu asked her to go to a mission together. But she rejected. She said she was a bit tired. Hence, she was sitting alone in front of bar counter and her mind was spacing out.

"Hey, what's up?" a girl with a familiar voice sat down on a chair next to Lucy's. "Are you feeling good today?"

Lucy turned head. She saw Juvia smiling friendly at her.

"Want some drink?" Juvia offered.

Lucy didn't answer.

"Want some drink?" Juvia once again offered Lucy. "My treat."

Lucy didn't reply. She little a bit wondered why Juvia was friendly to her.

"What about having some nice chat?" Juvia seemed to insist on trying to console Lucy.

"Ah... Juvia..." Lucy finally said some words. "W-Where is Gray? You're not with him."

"Nah," Juvia answered calmly. "He does a mission by himself."

"Oh..."

Juvia gave a kind smile to Lucy. "What's up? You've seemed off recently. What has gotten into your mind?"

Lucy's memories of that night with Erza came into her head again. She tried hard to look fine.

"Nope. I am fine." Lucy answered after a gentle sigh. "Thanks for worrying about me..." she tried to smile.

Juvia suspected there was something that Lucy was trying to keep in coverage. But she didn't try to make her open up.

"Alright then..." Juvia tried hard to find some nice topic to talk. "By the way, next week is a summer fair. Everybody around Magnolia is invited to the town's square."

"Are we?"

"Yeah. Will you be coming? There are special tickets to get lower prices to stay at the hotels and resorts by Akane beach."

"Hmm... I am not sure... Maybe."

"You will be coming, Lucy. With me."

"...Thanks, Juvia. But I am not sure whether I should come or not."

"Don't worry. It will be fun. You can buy a lot of brand new stuff. My treat..."

"No. You don't have to..."

"Nah, after several missions I did, I got a lot of money. Buying you some stuff won't make me go bankrupt."

"You are too nice to me, Juvia..."

"Nah, Lucy. Please let me be nice to you."

Lucy wasn't ready to answer Juvia's sudden invitation. "Juvia, uhm... Its not that I don't like it. But why are you this nice to me?"

Juvia gently held Lucy's fist. "I...I just want to see you smile again, Lucy."

Lucy gasped. "S-Smile again? Me? But you've just seen me smile."

Juvia gently shook her head. "Not that kind of smile, Lucy. I wanna see you smile brightly. The smile that you used to have and show everyone. I really miss that. So I am just trying to return that smile again Lucy."

Lucy blushed. She was a bit surprised that Juvia seemed to know she just tried to hide her feelings with her fake smile. "Is that really something important to you? To see me smile... brightly?" she wondered.

"The Lucy I wanna see," Juvia looked at Lucy in the eyes. "is the cheerful Lucy with a beautiful smile that brightens Fairy Tail guild. Just like the light. The smile that really represents the real Lucy."

Juvia blushed and smiled again. Lucy smiled back at her. "T-Thank you... Juvia."

"So you are going?" Juvia looked at Lucy in the eyes deeply.

"I think I will come." Lucy couldn't decline. "W-Will you take me out?"

Juvia gave a bright smile. "Of course!"

Lucy had made her decision. She would be coming to the town's square with Juvia, to attend a summer fair. She then decided that she wouldn't go anywhere from her room for a week until Juvia came to pick her up. Especially since she always felt uneasy whenever Erza was around her. She didn't want to meet her and experienced awkward moments.

Juvia's friendliness seemed to brighten up Lucy's heart a bit. Maybe, it would help her overcome her trauma and her dark past with Erza.

Juvia, somewhat, had become Lucy's brand new life.

 ***** THE END *****

.

Next Chapter is Sequel :

 **But Water Can Emphasize Light's Beauty**


End file.
